Tomatensuppe
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Deutschland! Komm mal her!", zschirpte Italien dem bloden Mann entgegen. Sammlung von Hetalia-Drabbles, various Pairings
1. Tomatensuppe

**Tomatensuppe**

"Deutschland! Komm mal her!", zschirpte Italien dem blonden - oberkörperfreien - Mann antgegen, der sich stirnrunzelnd neben ihn stellte.  
Italien tauchte seine Hand in den Topf auf dem Herd, holte aus und Sekunden später klebte eine lange Nudel auf Deutschlands Brust.  
"Wenn sie kleben, sind sie al dente!"

-

24. Dezember. _Süßer die Glocken nie klingen_ dudelte im Radio. Deutschland wischte die Küche, Italien hing mit tomatenverschmiertem Mund auf der Küchenbank.  
Türen knallten plötzlich und DDR tauchte in der Küche auf.  
"DEUTSCHLAND! WEST!" Blutwurst baumelte an seinem Hals und er war nur noch in Unterhose.  
"Frankreich hat mir französische Weihnachten gezeigt!"  
In der linken Hand hielt er eine gelbe Frucht.  
"UND MIR BANANEN GESCHENKT!"  
Italien schnarchte laut auf.

-

Deutschland klingelte.  
Frankreich öffnete die Tür.  
Nackt.  
Deutschland blinzelte.  
Frankreich verzog die Stirn.  
"Du bist pünktlich."  
"Ich bin Deutschland."  
"Ich bin Frankreich."

"Kann ich reinkommen?"  
Frankreich runzelte die Stirn noch mehr.

"Nein."  
Und machte die Tür wieder zu.  
Deutschland blinzelte noch einmal.  
Und besah das Buch in seiner Hand.  
_Französisch für Dumme_  
"Schade. Wollte eigentlich mit einem Native Speaker üben."  
Dass er das Buch in der 18+-Abteilung gefunden hatte, wunderte ihn dabei nicht.

-

"Deuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutschland!"  
Der Blonde drehte sich verwirrt um. Hinter ihm trampelte Italien mit einem tomatenroten Kinderwagen (made in GRD) hinterher.  
"Schau mal!"  
In dem Kinderwagen saß ein kleiner Junge mit glatten Gesichtskonturen und schwarzem Flaum auf dem Kopf, einen weißen Pullover, auf dem ein roterPunkt prangte und zwei komische Zeichen, die Deutschland nicht entziffern konnte. (日本)  
"Hab ich gefunden! Amerika hat den Kleinen geärgert!"  
Der Kleine sah Deutschland an, der auf ihn zeigte und etwas rief, was wie _doitsu ga skiiiii_ klang.

-

Als Deutschland ins Zimmer kam, hockte England auf dem Boden, hatte zwei Puppen in der Hand, die eine in grünen Strumpfhosen, die andere im rosanen Kleid.  
"Robin! Stay here! He'll kill you! Please wait till Richard'll come back!"  
"No, my dear Lady. I'm very sorry but I have to go. FOR THE SAKE OF SHERWOOD FOREST!"

- owari

PAAAAAAAAAAAAASTA. Oder so. 8D  
Ok, NEIN, ich kenne Hetalia nicht. Ich wurde nur seit letztem Freitag am Telefon und bei Mc's damit vollgespamt.  
Ich wusste auch nicht, dass Deutschland einen Putzfimmel hat, England mit Fabelwesen spricht und Deutschland immer Bücher liest. Das habe ich erfahren, nachdem ich das jeweilge Drabble geschrieben hab.  
Ich wusste vom Christmas Special, ja. Das war's. 8D;  
Und ja, von mir aus, Japan ist älter als Deutschland, ich hab's vom Bündnis im zweiten Weltkrieg aus gesehen, in dem Japan ja jetzt nicht sooo die große Rolle hatte.

doitsu ga suki (gesprochen ski) = Ich hab Deutschland lieb.  
Hoffe, es hat niemand Probleme mit Englisch, 8D.

Für Tina. :D


	2. Tomatenauflauf

Deutschland betrat die Küche, in der linken Hand die Leberpastete, die er sich extra aufgehoben hatte, in der rechten Hand eine Flasche Köstritzer.  
"Italien? Hast du gemacht, was ich dir gesagt hatte?"  
"Deutschland! Schau doch mal!"  
Der Braunhaarige hielt ein Blatt hoch, auf das kleine Herzen und Sterne gestempelt waren. Deutschland starrte ihn an, senkte nach fünf Minuten seufzend den Kopf und stellte das Bier auf den Tisch.  
"Schälen, Italien. Nicht _Stempel ausschneiden_!"  
"Ah, ach ja!"

-

"Heiliges Römisches Reich!"  
Italien tappelte auf ihn zu, stolperte bald über seine eigenen Füße.  
"Hm?" Er sah kaum von dem Buch auf, was er las. Oder besser - von dem er sich die Seiten ansah und vorgab, zu lesen.  
"Nee~ wie geht Küssen?"  
Das Heilige Römische Reich hielt beide Hände vor sein Gesicht und drückte sie aneinander, schob sie hin und her und zog die Arme dann wieder zurück.  
"So. Nur mit dem Mund."  
Italien blinzelte. "Heeeh..."  
Dann beugte er sich nach vorn, drückte die tiefroten, weichen Lippen auf die seinen und ließ sie dort liegen, drehte den Kopf ein wenig und zog ihn dann mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zurück.  
"So?"  
"A-ah..."  
Das Heilige Römische Reich wandte sich langsam wieder seinem Buch zu und Italien rannte kichernd hinter einem Schmetterling her.

-

"I... Italien?"  
"Ja?"  
Der kleine Junge mit den rotbraunen Haaren setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er das Heilige Römische Reich ansah.  
"Hier."  
Römisches Reich sah zur Seite, streckte dann die Hand aus. Darin hielt er einen Strunk Petersilie, ein wenig Thymian und Basilikum.  
Italien blinzelte verwirrt.  
"Aber Furansu-niisan kann doch besser kochen als ich...", murmelte er und kaute nebenbei an dem Ärmel seines weißen Hemdchens.  
"Kochen?", rief Heiliges Römisches Reich verwirrt.  
"Rom meinte doch, man schenkt sich Blumen, wenn man sich lieb hat?"  
_Seine Versuche, romantisch zu sein, waren, sind und blieben unbeholfen. Aber später klärte ihn Furansu-niisan über den Unterschied zwischen Blumen und Kräutern auf._

-

"Woah! West!"  
Der Angesprochene sah vom Holzhacken auf und zu Preußen.  
"Huh?"  
"Warum hast du eigentlich so 'ne Muskeln?"  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging der Blonde zu dem Holzstapel, hob Italien herunter, nahm sich mehrere Scheite und hob Italien dann wieder hinauf, der leise vor sich hinbrabbelte - erst jetzt registrierte Preußen, dass der Junge _schlief_ - und dann zu Deutschland taumelte (oder schlief er doch nicht?), sich 'Pastaaaaaa...' murmelnd an die Waden des Größeren klammerte, der, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, das Holz weiter hackte.  
"Spezielles Trainingsprogramm. Involviert viel Gemüse."  
Preußen nickte - ein wenig verdattert.  
"Vor allem Tomaten", setzte Deutschland hinzu.

-

Er schlug die Augen auf, setzte sich hin und streckte die Arme durch.  
_"Oresama ga daisuki da~"_  
Sang und summte vor sich hin, während er an Deutschlands (und Italiens) Bett vorbei ging.  
_"Oresama wa sugoin da~"_  
Nahm sich ein Wurstbrot vom Tisch und ging ins Bad.  
_"Oresama wa-"_  
Das Wurstbrot fiel zu Boden, hinterließ einen unschönen Fleck.  
Die roten Augen waren weit aufgerissen und der Mund zu einem - nicht wirklich stummen - Schrei geöffnet, während er in den Spiegel starrte.  
_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ORESAMA NO KAMI WA DAME!!!"_

- SINN IST ABHANDEN GEKOMMEN. (Hat Polen geklaut.)  
Oh hell, ich bin geflasht mit Hetalia, besonders mit Holy Roman Empire und Chibitalia. ;_; Kyah!! Und wo bin ich? Bei Tatsu_rou zu Besuch. Wo sonst. 8D

furansu = Frankreich  
Oresama ga daisuki da = Man betitelt sich selbst nicht mit Suffixen, dann spricht man von sich in der dritten Person, -sama ist nun sehr höflich, damit ist die ARROGANZ HOCH TAUSEND geliefert. ... ga daisuki da = Ich liebe mich selbst.  
Oresama wa sugoin da~ = Ich bin so toll.  
Ore-sama no kami wa dame - kami = Haar (kann auch Gott heißen, ist dann aber ein anderes Kanji), dame = unmöglich - all in all: SCHEISSE WIE SEH ICH DENN AUS!!

Ihr seht - ich kenne die Serie inzwischen, ich liebe sie, kyah.


	3. Tomateneintopf

**Tomateneintopf**

"Ve~! Ludwig! Es ist so kalt!"  
Mit den Arme wedelnd, kam Feliciano auf Ludwig zu gelaufen, die Locke trotz seiner nassen Haare immer noch weit abstehend.  
"Wieso ist das Meer so kalt?!"  
"Weil es auch Dänemark gehört.", meinte der Deutsche seufzend, während er ein Handtuch für den anderen bereit hielt.  
"Und der mag es nicht so warm."  
"Aber das Mittelmeer ist doch so schön, ve~!"  
Der Italiener wickelte sich in das Handtuh ein und stand dann eine Weile zähneklappernd da, betrachtete den Blonden, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und, auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt, die Sonne genoss.  
Friedlich. Mit einem leichten Lächeln in dem sonst so angespannten Gesicht.  
"... Ve..."  
Ein Stirnrunzeln.  
"Ludwig..."  
Ein Augenbrauen zusammenziehen.  
"Mir ist kalt..."  
Ein Seufzen, als Ludwig Feliciano am Handgelenk zu sich zog, ihn in seinem Schoß platzierte, beide Arme um ihn legte und vorsichtig das Handtuch über die helle Haut rubbelte.

-

"HILFE! HÄUPTLING IGGY GREIFT UNS AN! AN DIE PISTOLEN, JETZT GEHT ES DER ROTHAUT AN DEN KRAGEN!"  
"Alfred..."  
"Zieh deine Waffe, Rotgesicht!"  
"Alfred...!"  
"Oder hast du Angst vor meinem heißenblütigen Revolver! Er dürstet nach deinen Innereien!"  
"Alfred! Steck das Plasteding weg und komm her, Königin Elizabeth will mit dir sprechen!"  
"Elizabeth sprechen mit gespaltener Zunge! Hüh, mein hohes Ross, wir werden ihm zeigen, dass nicht nur der Federkopf skalpen kann!"  
"ALFRED!"

-

"A-antonio..."  
Ein leises Wimmern klang in seinem Ohr und sofort saß Spanien aufrecht im Bett, betrachtete den kleinen Jungen vor ihm.  
"Lovino!" In diesem Moment krachte es laut und ein Blitz erhellte das Zimmer, Lovino zuckte kurz zusammen.  
"Du hast Angst vor dem Gewitter, nicht wahr?"  
"I-ich..."  
"Ahh, komm her!" Er packte das kleine Kleiderbündel und stopfte es neben sich unter die Decke, den Arm schützend um ihn gelegt, fuhr er durch die feinen Haare.  
"Keine Sorge, die Bitze können dir nichts tun, ich bin ja da."  
"B-boss, ich..."  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Lovino. Ich hatte als kleines Kind auch Angst vorm Gewitter."  
"Aber, Boss..."  
"Schon gut." Er packte den kleinen Jungen und drückte ihn enger an sich, doch-  
"Warum... bist du so nass?"  
"Ich hab keine Angst vor Gewitter, Boss. Ich... hab... hab... eingepullert..."  
"... _Oh_."

-

Lovino war immer neidisch auf seinen Bruer gewesen. Feliciano kriegte eine Küche blitzsauber - er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig auf Klo. Feliciano landete bei Roderich, Aristokrat, höflich, bedacht - er steckte bei Antonio fest, der öfter mit Gilbert und Francis trinken war, als bei ihm zuhause zu sein.  
Feliciano war an der Seite Ludwigs, der trotz seiner _Deutschheit_ immer noch erfolgreich war. Er saß zwischen Griechenland und Spanien fest, beide erstens faul und zweitens pleite.  
Dann landete der Fußball erneut in seiner Fresse.  
Zumindest musste Lovino nicht eifersüchtig auf die Tollpatschigkeit seines Bruders sein.  
Und auch nicht auf die gebrochene Nase, die Feliciano gleich haben würde.

-

Das Wasser perlte über ihre Haut, glänzte auf dem braunen Teint. Geschmeidig beugte sie sich nach unten, ließ ihre Arme in das kühle Wasser eintauchen, erfrischte sich an diesem heißen Tag. Hinter ihr glitzerte der weiße Sand der Mondsichelbucht, vor ihr schimmerte der weite Indische Ozean im Sonnenlicht.  
Sie ließ ihren Körper nach vorn fallen, tauchte in das salzige Nass. Ihr dunkles Haar wogte um ihren braungebrannten kurvigen Körper. Unter Wasser konnte sie die Anfänge des Korallenriffs erkennen, bunt schimmerte es ihr entgegen.  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln schwamm sie zurück in die Bucht, hob eine Muschel auf, violett mit weißen Sprenkeln. Ein paar Schritte weiter, fand sie eine Kokosnuss, die sie ebenfalls aufhob. Sie würde zu ihrer Basthütte gehen, aus der Muschel eine Kette machen un dann kühlen Kokossaft trinken, aber-  
Als sie zu dem Fleck unter der Palme zurückkehrte, an dem eigentlich ihre Sachen hätten liegen sollen, waren die nicht mehr da.  
Anscheinend war Francis wieder mal zu Besuch.

- owari

Das letzte ist inspiriert von meinem Urlaub auf den Seychellen. :D Die Kokosnuss war einfach nur lecker und die Mondsichelbucht wurde zumindest von dem Taxifahrer so genannt, der uns zum Hotel brachte. 8D Die Form hatte sie aber auch.


	4. Tomatenpüree

**Tomatenpüree **

Ludwig war nicht beliebt unter den Kindern. Er war der Junge aus dem Prunkschloss da oben, er war immer ordentlich angezogen, er hatte ordentliches Essen, er hatte warmes Wasser - er wurde gemieden, wenn er mit weißem Hemd samt perfekt geschlagenem Kragen und weißen Söckchen am Dorfplatz auftauchte.

Er war keiner von ihnen. Er war sicher adlig. Es ging hier um ihre Ehre, sie konnten nicht mit einem verzogenen Adelskind spielen.

Aber dann ritt Ludwig eines Tages blutverschmiert, die Pickelhaube unter seinem Arm, Gilbert an seiner Seite, durch das Dorf zurück nach Hause.

Als er die nächsten Tage zu den Kindern kam, standen sie alle um ihn herum, staunten, als er erklärte, dass Gilbert - Herr Beilschmidt, der größte Krieger aller Zeiten - sein Bruder war, und sie fragten ihn Löcher in den Bauch, über die Schlachten, über irgendwelche Wunden, jede Kleinigkeit musste haargenau erzählt werden.

Als Ludwig diesen Abend mit verdreckten Sachen und zerissenem Kragen nach Hause zurückkehrte, lachte Gilbert nur laut. Und glücklich.

Und Ludwig lächelte.

-

Seine Hände zitterten. Schnell setzte er die Tasse ab. Das Geschirr klirrte verdächtig.

Ihre Röcke raschelten. Sie räusperte sich leise - und verlegen.

Vor ihnen lag ein weißes Blatt Papier mit ein paar wenigen Schriftzügen bedeckt - deren Bedeutung aber unfassbare Dimensionen einnahm.

Er nahm einen schnellen Schluck aus der Tasse, ließ extra die Untertasse stehen, damit das Klappern des Porzellans ihn nicht verriet.

"E- Elizaveta..."

Sie hob den Kopf, strich ihre Schürze glatt.

"Elizaveta."

Sah ihm mit festem Blick in die Augen.

"Elizaveta, das hier...", er sprach mit angespannter, wackeliger Stimme, "ist nicht nur zweckbedingt."

Er stand unsicher auf, kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hand.

"Ich will nicht wirklich heiraten. Nicht nur für mein Volk und für mein Land, sondern auch-"

Er musste zu Boden sehen. Konnte dem Blick der dunkelbraunen Augen nicht standhalten.

"Sondern auch für mich allein."

Er schaute auf.

Ihr Lächeln und der warme Händedruck waren alles, was Roderich jetzt brauchte.

-

Es gab keinen Weihnachtsbaum. Alles, was an Holz zu finden war, befand sich im Kamin, um ihnen ein wenig Wärme zu spenden.

Es gab keinen Hasen, keine Gans, keinen Braten - durch den plötzlichen Schneesturm waren sie vom Rest der Welt abgeschnitten.

Es gab keine fröhliche Runde mit Weihnachtsliedern, nur eine flackernde Kerze, die verzweifelt versuchte, den Raum zu erhellen.

Es gab keine lachenden Kindergesichter, die ihre Geschenke betrachteten, es gab höchstens die ehemals zerissene Decke, nun neu geflickt.

Es gab nur die beiden.

Und die Körperwärme zwischen ihnen.

Das war der erste - und auch der letzte Tag - an dem Ivan Gilbert aufrichtig und ehrlich in den Armen hielt.

-

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich ihr Ernst sein. Die konnten doch nicht einfach _abpfeifen_!

Nicht nach diesem Monat voller Erfolge, voller Siege, voller Enthusiasmus, voller Stolz, den sein Volk auf einmal fühlte, sonst immer zurückgezogen, eingeschüchtert von der eigenen Geschichte, hatten sie sich dieses Mal nach vorn gekämpft, begleitet von den Gesängen der 82 Millionen - 54, 74, 90, 2006.

Und das hier sollte es gewesen sein.

Neben ihm saß Feliciano, war nach seinen ersten Jubelausbrüchen auf die Couch zurückgekehrt, starrte auf den Pastateller vor ihm.

"... Ve..."

Seine Finger gruben sich in das Fleisch seiner Hand.

"Lu-... Ludwig..."

Das hier war Fußball. _Fußball_! Das Runde muss ins Eckige, ein Spiel dauert 90 Minuten!

"Ludwig..."

Deutschland stand auf, leerte sein Bier in einem Zug und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Bett.

Am vierten Juli 2006 hatte Feliciano seinen ersten richtigen Streit mit Deutschland.

-

Kiku kam aus Japan. Er war Japan. Er definierte Otakus, verrückte Menschen, absurde Erfindungen, unglaubliche Veranstaltungen, kuriose Lebensstile, Gegensätze in Geschichte, Alltag, einfach - überall.

Aber das war nichts, unvergleichliches Nichts, im Gegensatz zu Alfreds extra eingerichtetem _Mochi-Room_.

- owari

Woah, Kreativität. 8D;; Das letzte ist schon Hetaliaschwachsinn. 8D; Der Rest ist irgendwie in letzter Zeit ein bisschen serious geraten. Naja. Ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem. 3

Und iiieh, ich hab Gilbert x Ivan geschrieben! o_o Schock.

XD


End file.
